degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 10 Promos
Season 10's slogan is Degrassi: The Boiling Point. The Carnival Promo This promo is the one of the most creative promos that Degrassi has ever realeased for viewers. It shows a 2 minute and 30 second video of how the season will roll. The promo is conposed of all of the Main Characters excluding 3, and their plots this season. For example, towards the end of the video you see thumb|300px|right Fiona Coyne trying to fix a black eye with skin coloured make up. This tells us she will be abused in some form this season. This promo also revealed that Fitz and Wesley will be put to recurring roles this season, and they will have at least one plot. The music in this promo is "Shark In The Water" by artist VV Brown. The Boiling Point This promo is a very fast around 2 minute promo that shows some good important things that will occur during Season 10 such as, Fiona staying in Manhattan, that is why she is in a private school uniform. Also Anya and Sav may have a thing again, and Sav may turn into a real badass. Towards the end, it shows Snake the new principal thumb|300px|left|The Boiling Pointsaying that the school is now in lockdown. After this, kids are running around a garbage infested hallway and running out of the school. After, this the promo goes to writing and it says that a new episode of The Boiling Point of Degrassi will be Monday-Thursday at 9pm starting in July. NOTE: This promo shows some clips from Degrassi Takes Manhattan this is why Spinner and Jane are seen in it. The Boiling Point #2 This promo was a basic revised edit of The Boiling Point Promo. It shows anywhere from about 2-4 new clips. Such as, Jenna hanging with the mysterious girl, who we saw in the photo that Shannon posted on his twitter. The rest just basically explains what the Boiling Point is and shows some old clips we already saw. The Boiling Point #3: Crushes Lead Into Seduction This promo shows that Jenna may be a little to clingy with KC, and likes him by her side at all times. This promo also shows how apparantley Alli fell in love with Drew at first sight, either way she'll want to get him in her love pit of doom. Besides the point it also tells you the basic information such as when, where, and what time the Boiling Point will take place. The Boiling Point #4: Secrets Turn To Lies This promo depicts, that Holly J and Sav have a thing, and that if Anya finds out she may be pissed. Also, it shows some fast clips and such that pertain to the season, like Riley and Zane drama, and how Riley pays back for Drew's threat. We see some more scenes of Riley and the other Football players taping Drew to the flagpole. Drew looks scared. Yet, again it tells you when and where, and what time the Boiling Point takes place. The Boiling Point #5 thumb|300px|right|The Boiling Point #5 This promo is another basic promo that they have played already. It leads us to believe that KC and Jenna will break up early on in the season, because KC is looking at another girl besides Jenna. Also, it shows KC in a wheel chair? Also, of course it has the when, where, what time The Boiling Point will take place. This is just a basic promo. MuchMusic Degrassi Promo This is another well formed promo, it is like the Boiling Point promo, but you get a lot out of it. Especially for the Fiona drama. You see her fighting back, you see Declan, and their parents fighting back. Especially Mrs. Coyne, and how Fiona reacts to the ordeal. You also see her be pushed down a flight of stairs. Another thing we see in the promo is that Holly J and Fiona are best friends and Fiona may be transferred back to Degrassi because of her abuse ordeal, and that Holly J tells Sav that Anya is pregnant. This promo also stated when, where, and what time Season 10 will start. NOTE: MuchMusic will not call the six week season 10 event, the Boiling Point.